


Why do you type like you're running out of time

by birbsomniac



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is stubborn, I hate tags, M/M, he's sick uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbsomniac/pseuds/birbsomniac





	Why do you type like you're running out of time

Alexander was typing furiously on his laptop, careless of his physical state. That is until John had had enough. 

"Alex, " John muttered.

His brow furrowed as he continued jabbing at keys. He let out an angry hum in response.

John placed his hand on Alex's shoulder and spoke calmly. "You've got to get some rest. Being sick is no excuse to work even harder." 

John placed his palm over Alex's forehead. 

"John, I'm fi-fine," he mumbled, eyes daring to close.

"I beg to differ, " John snorted. 

"Then beg!" 

John rolled his eyes and helped Alex up. "Let's go." 

Alex let out a grumpy sigh and followed John to the bed. He laid himself down onto a pile of pillows, and afterward being covered in loads of blankets by John.

Alex waved his arms frantically under the blankets. "It's hot under here! Are you trying to kill me by heatstroke?" He asked, tinged with offense.

John ignored the remark and left to collect a couple of medication bottles. 

Alexander quietly muttered, each quieter than the last. He was about to fall asleep, when John came back in, shaking the bottles.

"Wake up,  you've got to take some medicine, " John shook his shoulder. 

He made an attempt to sit up, after quickly grabbing the pills from John's hand. 

"Swallow them, love, " John whispered while holding a glass of water to his mouth.

After he finished his struggle with medicine, Alex flopped back down onto the bed. 

John sat on the edge of the bed, running one of his hands through Alex's hair, and the other on his back. Alex relaxed his body and fell asleep quickly.

(Ignore the awful ending uh


End file.
